valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Crymaria Levin
Boss (enemy) Grenadier (DLC) |Likes = None |Affiliation = East Europan Imperial Alliance |Rank = None (1933) Special Captain (1935) |Role = Test subject |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 4 |Japanese = |English = |Unit = X-0 Ausbruch|Current Year = 1935|Weapon = Multi-Ray}} is a powerful Valkyria who appears in Valkyria Chronicles 4. She is a special duty captain of “X-0,” which is the Imperial Science Institute’s special test unit. She acts alongside her friend, a wolf named Fenrir. Profile Imperial special agent, age 24. Known to the Federation as the Winter Witch. She's accompanies by a loyal wolf named Fenrir. A Valkyrian supersoldier. She suffers from a strong inferiority complex, and wants only to be needed. Mentally unstable, and can be very pessimistic. Her destructive power is greater than any known Valkyria, but because she cannot control it, she's considered a failure-"the strongest and the weakest." Hates being alone, and longs for the company of others. During her time at the research facility, she was often ridiculed as "Mary the Crybaby." She dreamed of having a place to call home. Eventually, she realized the person who could give her that home was right beside her all along. Abilities Crymaria possessed a unique manifestation of Valkyria powers. As well as the usual blue aura and the near-invulnerability provided by it, she could focus energy to form large crystals resembling shards of ice in the air around her, which she could project in a direction of her choosing, the shards exploding violently just after impact. When her powers manifested, the air in a huge area around her filled with eerie blue glowing particles resembling snowflakes, a phenomenon referred to as the "witch's blizzard." She carried a staff resembling the traditional Valkyrian Lance, with a crystal structure of ultra-pure Ragnite in the centre of the upper section. When unleashing her power, the snowflake-like prongs at the top of the staff opened to reveal long purified Ragnite spines underneath, the staff seemingly acting as a kind of antenna to focus her abilities. When in an extreme emotional state her powers reached their zenith, the "blizzard" becoming glowing red embers and the area around her becoming so saturated with energy it burned those who entered it, while her blasts became more powerful still. Pre-EWII Crymaria appears to have been discovered as a Valkyria at a young age and ended up in the same cruel Imperial research lab as a young Selvaria Bles. She was by far the strongest of the early research subjects, and stated to have the purest Valkyrur lineage of any subject the project had access to. However, her unstable personality led to difficulties in controlling her abilities, and she was soon all but discarded as untrainable. She was subject to a final evaluation in 1933 EC, which took place in the shadow of the partially constructed Siegval Line under the supervision of Selvaria Bles, by that point already a trusted subordinate of Prince Maximilian and a Lieutenant-Colonel in the Imperial Army. Crymaria's anger soon spilled over, particularly when Selvaria discovered she was wearing a long coat to hide wounds on her back from her abuse at the lab, and the evaluation became a pitched battle between the two Valkyria. Selvaria delivered her report on the evaluation to Heinrich Belgar shortly afterwards, stating that she was ready for combat. She reacted with disgust at Belgar referring to Crymaria as "it" and plotting further intrusive tests on her. In private, Selvaria tried to comfort Crymaria, the latter realising it never mattered if she won or lost the "test." Selvaria tried to reassure her that someday she would find someone she loved to balance her powers, just as Selvaria believed she had with Maximilian. Crymaria dismissed this as "fairytale nonsense," but secretly wondered if it could actually be true. Involvement in EWII By the time of EWII, Crymaria was a part of Belgar's X-0 strike unit, Belgar apparently having used his political influence to resist all attempts by the Valkyria labs to have her returned to them. Still, he constantly hung the threat of being returned or declared useless over her head, and made little to no effort to stop his two bodyguards, Chiara Rocino and Nikola Graf, from bullying her. She had apparently been the subject of the doctor's "calibrations," though seemingly to a far lesser degree than he would later do with Nikola and Chiara. At this time, her only real companion was her white wolf, Fenrir, a fellow test subject at the Valkyria labs who Crymaria had taken in when he was no longer needed. Alone in her empty, prison-like room, she would confide in the wolf, the uncommonly intelligent creature seeming to understand her. Outside of X-0, the war progressed: the Atlantic Federation, pushed back by the Imperial invasion, launched a massive counter-offensive, Operation Northern Cross. While this operation was initially successful, the Federation overextended their supply lines in their mad dash for the Imperial capital, and an unusually early and harsh winter soon provided the perfect setting for a massive Imperial counter-attack that left Federation forces in disarray. X-0 became involved after the Federation deployed their three Snow Cruisers as part of their backup plan, Operation Cygnus. Belgar sought out the disgraced head of Ausbruch, Klaus Walz, to join his unit, and Crymaria was among those Belgar introduced to him. Belgar's strategist Forseti felt Crymaria was too unstable to be used in his plan to capture the Snow Cruisers, but Nikola and Chiara ignored his orders and "unleashed" her as part of the ambush of the Snow Cruiser Comet. She faced Squad E in battle alongside Walz, the Edinburgh Army unit successfully clearing a path through the "Witch's Blizzard" as they tried to render assistance to the vessel, which was sunk stern-first in a pit trap and had lost power. Comet successfully extracted herself, but Crymaria, wishing to prove she was not worthless, focused her power against the Federation vessel, raining explosive shards down on it as a distraught Forseti begged her to stop. Comet exploded under the relentless bombardment, and Crymaria turned her attention to the nearby Centurion, her first volley striking the Snow Cruiser with such force it disabled her reactor and shattered the ice around her. Centurion seemingly sank to the bottom of the Crystal Sea, while Crymaria collapsed in exhaustion, having over-exerted herself in her fury. Gameplay Crymaria appears during the main campaign in Chapter 9: The Winter Witch, Chapter 14: Azure Flame, and Chapter 15: A Reason to Fight Parts 1 and 2. She is also present in Challenge Skirmish 2: The Dream Team. She is always marked as a Boss, but except for A Reason to Fight Part 2 and The Dream Team, she cannot be damaged at all and serves primarily as a special level condition. DLC Crymaria Levin is part of the canon story "The Two Valkyria" (though which of the two battle missions in that DLC actually happened appears to be down to viewer preference) and is also unlocked as a non-canon member of Squad E following this. She also appears in the maybe-canon A Captainless Squad DLC, where she is in her invincible mode in the second mission, Snowball Fight, and acts in precisely the same way she did in Chapter 9: The Winter Witch, save that she now moves around the battlefield. In The Two Valkyria, whether she is controlled by the AI or the player, selecting Crymaria costs two Command Points. In all forms she is disallowed certain actions: she cannot hide in grass, take cover behind sandbags, or capture enemy camps. Boss version The boss version of Crymaria is fought when playing The Two Valkyria as Selvaria Bles. She has 16,000 HP, and her remaining stats are hidden. Notably, her Potentials do not trigger when she is a boss. Crymaria Levin This is the controllable version of Crymaria in The Two Valkyria, and is the same as the unlockable version save for her rank and hitpoints. She is fixed at level 20 during the DLC, and her stats reflect that level, save her AP which for some reason reflects a Grenadier at level 10. She has the ability to use Direct Command, but does not have access to any Orders. Stats ;Base stats Grenadier Elite: level 20 *HP - 3,800 *AP - 400 *Accuracy - 30 *Dodge -30 Uniform: Unif N 10 (Def +7) See below for her Potentials and unique weapon info. Special Captain Crymaria Levin This is the version that joins Squad E once the DLC is complete. Her rank allows her to be made a Leader if the player desires. She can also be lead by another unit using Direct Command, and this functions in the same way as any other infantry unit, with no additional costs. She is able to enter the Cactus: despite the deploy icon not changing, it does cost 2CP for her to exit it. She cannot be knocked down by explosions or mines, and is immune to the slow movement status effect. Stats ;Max stats Grenadier Paragon: level 30 *HP - 1,220 *AP - 450 *Accuracy - 45 *Dodge - 40 Potentials ;Personal Potentials ;Battle Potentials Armament The Multi-Ray is her primary weapon, and fires a ragged barrage of crystal projectiles that carpet-bomb the target area, detonating just after impact with a splash radius comparable to a mortar-lance. It uses ammo, rather obviously for game balance purposes since it seems a little unlikely Engineers carry ancient magical energy around with them. "Ray" is her interception fire: she will fire crystals one at a time in volleys of eight, followed by a brief pause. This protracted bombardment is no more accurate than a regular mortar's intercept fire, but the sustained fire means any action that slows her target down, such as climbing over sandbags, is likely to kill them. In addition, Crymaria's misses will often kill other enemies as her actual target moves past them. She does not carry Ragnaid. Notes *She has the lowest base accuracy of any Grenadier in the game, tied with Stahlschrott. Also like Stahlschrott, she has both Observation and Secure Position, meaning under most circumstances she will have some kind of accuracy boost. *Unlike every other Grenadier, she can never be put in a position where she is not "set up:" as long as she is still alive, she can fire interception fire. Her setup-to-fire animation is just a short brandishing of her staff, and is much faster than deploying a regular mortar, and there is essentially no delay between her finishing firing and being able to move. *The huge blast radius of her Multi-Ray projectiles means ensuring adequate clearance prior to firing is a must. *Like Selvaria, her Innate Defence is incredibly high, to the point most attacks will only deal 1 point of damage to her. *Even though she is always in Valkyria mode, she still has the Valkyria Potential. Unlike the original game's version, it also boosts her Action Points. *Valkyria checks if it triggers each time Crymaria takes damage at less that 50% health. Because she has so much health, this is a lot of checks, and its activation is virtually inevitable. *Because Ragnaid heals a set amount of HP rather than a percentage of total HP, even Recovery Ragnaid will barely restore any of her health in the battle mission. *She can still be selected in missions where she appears as an enemy. References Navigation Category:Valkyria Category:X-0 Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Imperial Army Category:Ausbruch Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 characters Category:East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:DLC (VC4) Category:DLC Category:Grenadier Category:Imperial Grenadiers Category:Bosses